


Thirst

by melagan



Series: Sensual Magic [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounded like a good idea at the time. </p>
<p>An outtake in the Sensual Magic Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



John leaned against Rodney, taking in the scent of his Potential. He ran his hands over Rodney’s arms and shoulders in a slow, sensual movement that ended with him pulling Rodney close so that his back nestled snug against John’s chest. That it caused Rodney’s head to fall back onto his shoulder, leaving the long line of his neck open territory for claiming, was just a bonus.

"Oh god, John, you’re evil," Rodney moaned, arching his neck. He was so expressively wanton that John wondered if his Potential had any idea what it did to him with that warm temptation bare inches from his mouth.

He purred a sultry agreement into Rodney's ear just as he shifted position and pushed his thigh, hard, up between Rodney’s spread legs. The movement made the plug in Rodney’s ass lodge itself deeper, and Rodney responded by grinding his ass against the solid muscle if his thigh. The heady scent of his Potential’s lust and desire filled John’s senses as nothing else ever had, or could.

The heat rose between them. John could smell Rodney’s heartbeat and hear his pulse as it fluttered under pale skin. The rhythm of sweet, hot blood laced with magic throbbed just beneath the surface, utterly compelling, and it made John’s fangs ache with need.

"Before you call me evil, you should remember you asked me to do this, Rodney."

John licked the edge of Rodney’s ear, holding himself back. He wouldn’t be able to stop if he licked at Rodney’s throat. It had been his Potential’s idea to drag this out, to tease them both for hours, riding the edge. It had sounded like a good idea at the time.

Rodney had suggested it two days ago. Curled together in their warm bed, both of them come-spent and sated, the idea of prolonging their intimacy had seeme doable, even exciting. But now, with a squirming, horny Rodney in his arms, John thought the idea – well, sucked.

"Do you still want to wait hours, Rodney?"

Rodney pushed back with a moan. "It feels like it’s been hours, it must’ve –" Rodney stopped to pull John’s mouth down to his neck. "I can’t. Not more hours, not one more minute. Please, John."

John licked his lips and pressed a chaste kiss against Rodney’s throat. "Maybe we shouldn’t have done this naked, mon assoiffé. It hasn’t even been fifteen minutes."

"That’s long enough. Trust me, fifteen minutes can feel like….oh, oh, that, yes. Do that again. Nnghh.

He let his fangs scrape over Rodney’s throat as he pulled the plug out and moved his fingers in, and then deeper still, just to hear Rodney gasp.

"Ah, but I can’t fuck you with the plug in." With a low, dirty chuckle, John added, "You didn’t think I’d let you come with something artificial in you, did you? I’m going to be in you, Rodney. My cock, my fangs, my come, and you’re never going to forget who you belong to."

Finished teasing, John lifted his Potential up with ease and pulled him down onto his hard cock. Rodney molded himself to him, clinging, and babbling soft nonsense into his ear, seemingly content to let John do all the work. That was just fine with him. This wasn’t going to take hours. It wasn’t even going to take fifteen minutes because John was done with waiting.

He sunk his teeth in, carefully. Despite Rodney’s urgent rocking, and his soft pleas for John to bite now, please, please now, his Potential’s blood was something to be savored and never taken for granted. John suckled with gentleness.

No human would ever understand how this felt. This – to pierce into one’s beloved, to feel their essence surge and meld within, giving all, being all, enhanced, lifted, accepted. John’s body sang with it.

John moaned as he pushed into Rodney’s body. Flying apart and shaking with bloodlust, he let Rodney carry them both as he fed and fucked. Let his Potential carry him, as Rodney’s body murmured its own song of passion back to him. Full. Steady. Complete.


End file.
